Aristocracy of the Red Circle
by Countess of Belgravia
Summary: A very random, bipolar fete, it is at the palace. Slashy couples, fangirls, truth or dare, and just flat out weirdness. Bubbah makes an appearance. Enjoy!


"Once upon a time….. ''

"Wait! I thought this was supposed to be a rewrite!"

"Shut up Romeo! Let them write the story!"

"You know what Juliet?! You are the worst ghost wife ever! If I could turn back time, I

would not have married you! Hell, I wouldn't have died for you!"

"Well, I could always hit you over the head with a baseball bat enough times to send you back to Earth"

"Babe, you know I love you!"

"Ok, I'm tired of this! Let's just get on with this story before I kick you in the arse multiple times and bludgeon you"

"God! You're so mean sometimes! It makes me wonder if you really love me."

"Deal with it. On with the story before I show you how much I really love you!"

"…Now that our lovely hosts are done with their professions of love for each other, we can finally begin our story."

Our story begins in a quiet yet marvelous castle in the outskirts of Wiltshire,

England. Serpentes Castle had an aura reminiscent of late Gothic architecture in Europe.

The beautiful pointed towers reached immense elevations like no human had ever seen.

The lux nova rosette that stood over the main entrance resembled a lotus flower come

spring. The inhabitants of Serpentes Castle were scurrying around, getting ready for the

Annual Royal Summer Solstice Ball. Excitement permeated the air, for this was the first

time that the Duchesses and Barons of Serpentes Castle would attend the Royal Ball.

Up in the east tower, Duchess Kaelie Alden was throwing dresses around in a fit

of rage because she couldn't find the perfect gown.

"When was the last time I went shopping?! I mean look at my bloody closet! Who would wear something so hideous?! Only some poor beggar would wear these rags! ARRGHGHH! I'm going to bloody kill the next person that walks in through that door! I'm going to throw their bloodless body out the window! And then go shopping for a new dress"

It was, in this very unfortunate moment, that the other resident Duchess, Lilith

Addams, walked in through the same door that Kaelie cursed, in search of some make up.

"Hey Rapunzel, do you…"

"What the bloody hell are you doing? Did you just not hear my rant of killing the next person that walks in through that door?! Please, do go back out and bring me a servant, you're no good to me dead! And if you're here to ask for make up, what the bloody hell do I look like to you? A Chanel store?!"

"Uh….I wasn't here for make-up! I was looking for some shoes I'm missing. And about those servants, they're all uh…kind of busy, and uh… You know what, I'm pretty sure that on my way up here I saw Tristan and Luc snogging in the parlor, gotta see that! Bye!"

And it was with those words that Lily ran out of the room.

In another part of the castle, Tristan and Luc were, indeed, snogging the living

lights out of each other. That is, until Lilith ran in, looking a small child on Christmas

morning. Startled by her entrance, Tristan and Luc sprung apart as if they'd been

drenched in scolding hot water.

"Oh don't mind me! I'm just here for the show."

Tristan raised an eyebrow at her statement, and said in a teasing tone,

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for the ball?

"I could ask you both the same, Rapunzel and I aren't the only attendees of the night."

"We were practicing for an audition"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes."

"For what, a gay porno?"

"Shut up." -muttered a red faced Lucien

With an insane smile playing upon her lips, Lilith turned around and skipped out,

heading towards her room. Upon arriving there, she proceeded to rummage through her

wardrobe in search of the perfect ball gown. Two hours later, with a shout of success, she

emerged out of her two story closet with the most marvelous dress. In her hands was a

dress in silver and jade green, made of the finest silk with handmade embroidery. She

also held a pair of white, elbow length gloves and silver, 5in heels.

Hours later the inhabitants of Serpentes Castle were for the most part dressed and

ready to boogie-woogie. Down from her tower came Kaelie wearing a beautiful,

black and forest green gown made of silk with hand sewn embroidery, A line pick up

skirt and black stiletto heels. Lucien was looking awfully adorable in a dark gray tuxedo

while Tristan was absolutely dashing in his black tux.

In a sarcastic tone, Kaelie says to our resident lovers,

"Don't we look dashing!"

The answer to that was merely an eye roll. In her usual, obnoxious manner Lilith

strolled in and chirped happily,

"All ready to go?"

"I believe we are" -said Kaelie in a disdainful tone of voice.

"Why do we put up with her?"

Lucien's question went unanswered and they all departed.

~~~~~ At the ball ~~~~~

Glittering lights filled the ballroom of the palace in a way that astounded the guests as they arrived.

"Announcing the Duchess Kaelie!" -with a resonating boom the doors opened allowing

Rapunzel to stride in, looking glamorous as always.

"Announcing Duchess Lilith! - this announcement was followed by Lily

gliding into the room, gracefully, strangely enough.

"Announcing Barons D'Arcy and Black!" - Tristan strode in looking every inch

the powerful nobleman he was, perched on his arm was Luc, strutting daintily, as he was

wont to do.

Immediately after their arrival, Tristan and Luc left the girls to their own devices

as they swept into the dance floor already moving in time to Mozart's Le nozze di Figaro.

From across the ballroom, Prince Aiden and his uncle Castiel admired the newly arrived

duchesses.

"Oye sobrino, mira esas jevas! Cual te gusta mas? A mi gusta la que se llama Lilith o no se que cosa, pero esta buenisima!"

"Oye tio, deja la chusmeria que mira que esto es un party de la alta sociedad! Tu sabes lo que es eso? Tu hablando asi aqui, comportate brother."

"O dearest nephew, how you taunt me so! My poor heart bleeds as every cruel word that leaves your lips stabs me anew!"

"Come now, uncle. This is not the time nor place for your… theatrics. Let us go and introduce ourselves."

It was with much fanfare that the prince and his uncle headed over to the ladies

with high hopes for a dance and perhaps some other method of entertainment as the night

wore on.

"My lady, would you grant me the honor of this dance?" - asked Castiel gallantly

as he stood poised over Duchess Lilith's right hand.

"It would be my pleasure, my good sir." - replied Lily with a dainty blush and a

small curtsey.

"As the most beautiful girl in this room, you have caught my attention. My sweet lady, I have deemed you a complimenting beauty to my own, dance with me." -

exclaimed Prince Aiden

"Oh dearest prince, that sounds marvelous to the point I will dance with you … and then beat the living daylights out of your gorgeous body. So let us dance!"

Off they went, dancing to their hearts' content in the midst of the English

aristocracy that graced the dance floor, swaying to melody of Tchaikovsky's Swan Lake

symphony, or in Tristan and Lucien's case, snogging every few seconds. As the night

wore on, the dancing nobility seemed to wither along with the dying notes of the

orchestra.

"Ladies, shall we retire to a more private section of the palace for an evening of leisure attractions?" - was the sly suggestion of Cas, who had a small smirk playing upon

his lips.

"What sort of attractions are we talking about?" - inquired a worn out Lilith.

"Doesn't matter what kind of attractions so long as we get the bloody hell out of the constricting atmosphere of this room." - replied an exasperated Kaelie

"In that case, lead the way!" -insert eye roll here from a very hyper Lilith.

The foursome left the ballroom, heading for a part of the castle that was not often

visited by guests. On their way there, they encountered Lord Phantomhive and his loyal

butler Sebastian Michaelis having a conversation with the Undertaker and Grell Sutcliff.

"Well, look who have here! If it isn't the elusive Ciel Phantomhive! What are you doing here? I never thought this could be your kind of party." - inquired Kaelie.

"I could ask you the same thing, I never imagined you'd be one to enjoy such a social soiree." - was Ciel's response, delivered in his usual emotionless tone.

"I'm not, I was dragged here by my lunatic friend. I'd rather be at home doing something more productive, like reading. What's your excuse?" - this was said in a

wistful voice pertaining to a certain Duchess Alden.

"Grell, what are you doing?! Get your hands off the Undertaker! This is not the place for such a display! I simply cannot fathom how someone like you could be invited to this sort of event." - this small speech was given with a hint of anger hidden behind an

icy tone.

"Would you guys like to accompany us to a more secluded part of the castle to enjoy our own bit of fun?" - exclaimed Lilith in a disgustingly upbeat voice that ranged

within the high tenors that could be found within Lady Elizabeth Middleford's voice,

Ciel's blushing bride-to-be; or how Rapunzel refers to her "the annoying pest that I wish I

could smash with a frying pan!"

"Why am I friends with you again? - asked an irritated Kaelie.

" That's because you love my sexy body." - exclaimed Lilith.

"What ever you thing, can we get going now, oh and by the way are you all coming along or not cause I don't really wish to spend another second of my time standing around with these lowlifes that consider themselves aristocrats." - said

Rapunzel in a disdainful tone as she walked away.

The rest of group followed Kaelie towards the side door of the ballroom. As they

got closer to the door they passed a group of noblemen discussing the Queen's mental

health.

"I heard the Queen has been acting strangely for quite a while now."

"How so?" -inquired one of them.

"She's been eating much less than what is normal, she can't sleep, and she doesn't enjoy many of her hobbies anymore."

"I overheard the King say that she's been frigid in bed."

"The servants talk. They have seen her cry for no apparent reason on many occasions."

"I heard she was screaming at a statue the other day, she paused multiple times as if it could speak to her."

Although appalled by the noblemen's crude comments about the Queen, the group

kept walking towards their desired destination. Eventually, after much walking, some

would say strutting, they reached the prince's private parlor, which had a mini bar.

"Oh my God! I am bored! Let's do something fun!" – was the first thing heard

as the door closed upon their arrival.

"Alright, what sort of game have you conquered in that twisted mind of yours Lilith Addams? And do not say something silly such as Truth or Dare!" – was the

scathing response, courtesy of Kaelie.

"What a perfect idea Rapunzel! You are such a genius! Very well, gentlemen gather in a circle, Grell! Please get in your spot and grope the Undertaker from there!"

With these words of encouragement, one could say, every person within the room

moved to do as they were told, because whether they liked to admit it or not, they were

slightly scared of her personality.

"Nyaa! This is too simple! Sebas-chan break out the alcohol! We're going to have so much fun! Isn't that right Take-chan?" - exclaimed an extremely excited

Shinigami, who was shamelessly throwing himself at an insanely laughing Undertaker

and batting his eyelashes in a most flirtatious manner. After receiving an affirmative nod

from his bocchan, Sebastian headed to the bar and returned with a bottle of Rodnik along

with eight shot glasses.

"I want to get this over with as fast as possible, so I'll start." - drawled a highly

annoyed Kaelie after taking her first shot of vodka. - "Ciel, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Is it true you and Sebastian have had nightly encounters, repeatedly?"

"Yes." - this was accompanied by a small blush - "Grell, truth or dare?"

"Dare me baby!" - Grell's high pitched excited tone of voice caused several of the

participants to cringe and the Undertaker to laugh maniacally.

"Very well, I dare you to sing 'I'm a little teapot' with actions." - a smirk graced

the boy's lips as he said this.

"No! I refuse to embarrass myself in front of so many gorgeous men! You can't make me do this little earl!" - tears of shame ran unabashedly down the Shinigami's face.

"You will either complete this dare or get out of the room." - Ciel's cold tone

would have sent shivers down a lesser man's spine.

"Fine." - was the petulant reply that left Grell's pouting lips as he stood up to

complete his dare. After a few minutes full of laughter from most of the room's

occupants, his task was complete. Blushing in mortification, Grell retook his spot within

the circle; with a coy smile shaping his lips and showing his razor sharp teeth, he said in a

singsong voice,

"Undertaker, truth or dare?"

With an insane, high pitched cackle, the Undertaker answered,

"Dare."

"Yes! Take-chan, kiss me! With tongue!" - said an extremely excited Grim

Reaper while holding out his arms, beckoning the Undertaker to step up to him and take

his lips in a passionate embrace, which is exactly what the Undertaker did. It was a rather

dazed Grell that stared back at them after a thorough snogging session. A wildly grinning

Undertaker continued the game.

"So Prince Dragon, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Is it true that her majesty is mentally unstable?"

"Yes, it is." - was the reluctant answer - "Lady Addams, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What is the most amusing recent happening with Rapunzel?"

"Well, I was standing underneath her window because I had left my keys inside, so there I was, stranded, with no where to go. So I gazed up at her tower and screamed, "Rapunzel, let down your hair!" and it was a disdainful voice that called down to me "Hahaha you're so funny! Bitch, use the stairs!" A sad day it was indeed!" - it was with

much flair that she finished her small speech, causing the lot of them to laugh at her

misery. "Alrighty! Cas, truth or dare?" and just like that, she was back to her immensely

chirpy self.

"Truth."

"Who do you hate the most and why?"

"The oracle Ebony Thea, she is always hitting on me. She has this obsession to save the world, she says she is a heroine destined to protect the Earth from evil aliens; she is always talking as if she was accompanied by other people when in reality she is by herself. She is weird and obsessed with me." - this was followed by a shudder of disgust.

"Poor you!"

The sentiment was echoed around the room by most of the attendees.

"Sebastian, truth or dare."

"What do you think bocchan?"

"No no no! You answer, don't you think that's how it should be Ciel?" - asked

Lily with a raised eye brow.

"Indeed." - was his quiet reply.

"In that case, dare." - was Sebastian's stoic reply.

"I dare you to use a pick up line on your master."

"Very well."

With that, he turned to face Ciel, and with a suggestive look on his face, he said,

"You be the iceberg, I'll be the Titanic, and I'll go down on you."

There was a moment of silence which was quickly interrupted by a random boy

running into the room and into Ciel's arms.

"Alois! W-w-what are you doing here?" - Lord Earl Ciel Phantomhive sounded

very alarmed.

"Why, I came to get you Ciel!" - was the gleeful reply he got as he was dragged

out of the room, Sebastian at his heels smirking.

"Well, look at the time! I feel it only proper to invite you guys to stay over, as it is quite late."

The prince's little speech got interrupted by two girly squeals coming for Grell

and Lily, who were jumping while simultaneously screaming "Sleepover!" Soon they

were ready for 'bed', they decided to throw some futons onto the floor of the parlor for

the night. Grell was already snuggling up to the Undertaker, while Lily and Cas were

doing the same thing, Kaelie was awaiting Dragon, who had already spent more than an

hour in the loo taking care of his nightly rituals, which involved lots of hair and skin care

products.

~~~~~ Dream Sequence ~~~~~

Castiel was being walked down the dark and dreary corridors of a prison, his

hands and feet shackled, as if he was a dangerous criminal. Suddenly, the prison guard

stopped in front of a cell and threw Cas in after unlocking the barred doors.

"I hope you enjoy your stay with us" - said the guard, a sneer firmly in place - "But before I forget, allow me the pleasure of introducing you to Bubbah."

At that moment, a big, bulky, dark skinned man walked through the still open

doors of the cell. Upon his lips sat a smile that promised pain, a lot of pain.

"Prisoner Castiel Collins, allow me to introduce you to Bubbah." - said the prison

guard with a nasty smirk and a cruel glint in his eyes.

"Why is he here?"- was Cas' confused reply

"Allow me to show you. See that bench over there? Yes? Go there, pull down your pants, and bend over."- replied the dark inmate with a predatory grin on his face.

~~~~~ End Dream Sequence ~~~~~

Lilith woke up screaming and sobbing, awakening the others in the process.

Castiel immediately sat up and embraced his soon to be lover in his warm, comforting

arms. Lily just looked with wide, scared eyes that were over flown with tears, her breath

coming in ragged pants.

In an ominous voice, she said,

"Bubbah's gonna get you."

And they lived happily ever after…. With Bubbah looming over their every

thought and dream.

The End

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroshitsuji, but the other original characters are ours.

**A/N: **This was written as an assignment for psychology by a friend and I, though she is not named, part of the credit goes to her. Please, review, as it'd make us happy =) and check out my other stories. Ciao!


End file.
